Stop Egging On Me
by Yung Loop
Summary: Sometimes, it just takes a little bit of effort to get an egg to crack. Even though it doesn't work the first time, try harder the next time. TomaDashi fic. Tadashi's alive in this one too. R&R.
1. i opening the carton

**chapter i: opening the carton**

"Earth to Tadashi," Fred said while waving a pencil in Tadashi's face.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Fred as he continued waving the pencil.

Apathetically, Tadashi flicked the pencil out of his face and replied, "Just thinking about finals; the usual."

"Man, you always get a 4.0 GPA at the end of the year. Why do YOU have to worry about finals?"

"Gotta stay sharp. I felt like I was slacking off this semester, anyways."

"Speaking of sharp, you know who's looking EXTRA sharp today?"

"I don't know, enlighten me, Fred."

Glancing over from the table, Fred quickly pointed to where a raven-haired woman was sitting at and said, "GoGo's looking extra pointy today."

Moaning in agony, Tadashi responded, "Dude, why do you have to make a pencil pun? And what about GoGo, anyways?"

Smirking, Fred whispered to Tadashi, "I've seen the way you look at her sometimes, tiger. You've got that tender look whenever you cast your eyes on her!"

"Fred, that sounds like something out of a bad romance novel."

"Nonsense! I only read comic books!"

"Then why did I see a manga called 'Kimi Ni Todoke' on your work desk yesterday?"

"That was Honey Lemon's! I swear, she just leaves things everywhere!"

"Whatever," murmured Tadashi as he gave a light smile and sipped some water out of his mug.

_That's crazy talk; I don't really look at GoGo like that. Then again… she does have those thighs that I want to bury my face in, and that figure! You never really see an Asian girl with her proportions around that much. Wait a minute, I guess Fred would be right then. She's good looking, smart, and fun to hang around with, so what's the problem with me going out with her? Am I just indecisive? Eh, I'll figure it out later._

Out of nowhere, a voice said "I heard my name and Honey's. What's the problem?"

Above Tadashi's head, he could see streaks of purple within a voluminous, pitch black head of hair, and it was no one else other than GoGo.

_Is she normally this pretty, 'cause WOW. I mean, her facial features are stunning and - wait. I'm sounding like a creep now._

Grinning ear to ear, Fred exclaimed, "My boy Tadashi here were just talking about he always looks at y-"

Suddenly, Tadashi took hand and put it over Fred's mouth, all the while saying, "We were talking about the plans we had today after school since it's a Friday and all, nothing special, GoGo."

GoGo crossed her arms, raised an eye and skeptically said, "Really now?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't we? We're just a bunch of good-to-do college students in our freshman year with no ill intent!" replied Tadashi speedily.

"If you had no ill intent, then why are you covering up Fred's mouth?"

"He's got bad breath, and I don't want you to faint from it, it just reeks of onion."

"Interesting." said GoGo curtly.

She walked away from where the two boys were sitting at, turned around, and stated militantly, "I'll be busy today after school, so don't bother trying to contact me if you want to hang out."

GoGo's footsteps became ever so quieter as she began to walk away from the table and into the school's campus, going to who knows where.

Fred forcefully took Tadashi's hand off of his mouth and said to him, "Sucks that your bae couldn't hang with you today, Tadashi."

Groaning, Tadashi replied, "She's not my girlfriend, and why would I be upset that I couldn't hang out with her today?"

"Not sure dude, but from the tone of your voice, you sound a little bit salty that she almost caught you looking at her."

"That's because YOU were about to tell her!"

"Ha! So you DO admit to looking at her!"

"Ugh, fine, you win. Yes, I do look at GoGo sometimes, but what's that to you?"

"Hm… I don't know man, whenever one of my guy friends looks at some chick, they always catch feelings for them, you know."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that happening to me, okay?"

_Bullshit._

"Alright Tadashi, I'll trust your word on this one man."

The pair stood up from the table, said their goodbyes and went to their homes, where they were going to rest and recuperate, which was well needed after the amount of stress that was put on all the students due to finals. Tadashi made his way to the school parking lot, which was packed with cars of all sorts, ranging from the luxurious, high end models to some old beat up ones that looked like they were about to break down if you looked at it wrong. However, Tadashi was not one to use a car, as he had his trusty motor scooter that seemed to last him the test of time by not breaking down on him once for 8 consecutive years.

"You old thing, what would I ever do without you?" said Tadashi to the scooter he loved fondly. Tadashi then hopped onto the vehicle and made his speedy way back to the Lucky Cat Cafe, which his Aunt Cass owned, and where he and his brother Hiro lived at. On his ride to the cafe, thoughts were bouncing around in his mind like:

_What should I have for dinner?_

_Is Mochi doing okay?_

_I seriously hope Hiro's going to give me some money that he won from those bot matches. If I can't stop him from doing that, I might as well try to get SOMETHING out of this._

_Aunt Cass works so hard for us two, even though we cause her so much trouble._

_I wonder where GoGo is? Why was she so standoffish when she said not to contact her?_

_GoGo's thigh's are so thick, I could probably use them as pillows and I'd fall asleep better than I do with the pillows I use now._

Due to an abnormally large amount of traffic that suddenly appeared on the roads of San Fransokyo, Tadashi arrived at the cafe during closing time. Tadashi parked his scooter in the garage, walked up to the cafe and went inside, and caught Aunt Cass polishing up the tables that were used during the busy day.

Just as Tadashi was about halfway up the stairs, Aunt Cass exclaimed, "Oh, Tadashi! I didn't catch you there, hun. Sorry about that!"

Smiling, Tadashi responded, "It's okay Aunt Cass, it looked like you had a long day. I'm going to turn in for the night, see you."

Before Tadashi could take one more step, Aunt Cass blurted out, "I almost forgot! Tadashi, someone came by the cafe about a few hours ago asking where you were, but you weren't here at the time. I told them to come by tomorrow since you don't have school because of your winter break."

"What about them? What did they look like?" Tadashi inquired.

"She had this chic hairstyle that was mainly black with some purple highlights in them. She looked very pretty!"

"Why would GoGo come to the cafe looking for me?" Tadashi murmured to himself.

Tadashi then bid Aunt Cass a good night, changed up into his pajamas, and went into the room that he shared with Hiro. Looking at the boy sleeping, he smiled, and then went to his own bed.

_GoGo came here today, but for what reason? Ah, I'm probably just overthinking stuff._

Those were Tadashi's last thoughts as he drifted into a deep slumber, which was well deserved after the effort he put in for the first semester of college.


	2. ii reading the recipe

**chapter ii: reading the recipe **

Tadashi awoke to his alarm annoyingly blaring at a volume that irritated his ears in the state that he was currently in. The boy was groggy and could barely keep his eyes open for even a few seconds, and he eyes kept jolting open as the alarm kept blaring and Tadashi's eyes were trying to close. Sometimes, Tadashi wonders why he ever bothers to set the alarm to a time he isn't even ready to take on the day at hand, when he could just easily set the alarm to something later the night before, especially since he's on his winter break.

"Forget it," Tadashi murmured as he slammed his hand on top of the snooze button, and proceeded to get himself out of his bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Might as well help Aunt Cass today, I've got nothing else better to do," said Tadashi to himself as he was lathering his body with a wash and a minty smelling soap. Tadashi was speedy with his showers, as he was out of the shower in five minutes flat, dried himself, got himself dressed and bounded down the stairs into the kitchen, where his Aunt Cass was creating some confectionaries.

"Hi Tadashi! Are you going to help out with the cafe today, hon?" Aunt Cass said sweetly.

Grinning, Tadashi replied, "Yeah, of course!"

It was only 9 AM, and a sizeable amount of people were walking through the doorway of the Lucky Cat cafe and making their ways to an available table. Tadashi's job for the day was to be a waiter, and that included getting all the orders of the customers, bringing food to said customers, getting their checks, and hopefully getting a decent tip from those customers as well.

"I don't even care that I'm not getting paid, at least I'm helping out the place," Tadashi thought to himself as he darted from table to table, speedily jotting down requests from the customers and bringing them to the kitchen. In the span of thirty minutes, the Lucky Cat cafe was bustling with business, and the chatter of people could be heard throughout the cafe, with people talking about things ranging from personal matters to serious political discussions.

"Don't know why people are talking about politics in this place, don't they know you never talk about politics in public places? Sheesh…" thought Tadashi as he skillfully placed plates of piping hot food onto the table of a family who seemed to light up as their food was served to them. After that, it was back to the kitchen with Tadashi, who was holding a myriad of plates on top of a gargantuan tray which were to be washed as soon as possible.

An hour had passed by, and things had seemed to be running smoothly, as Tadashi was in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes that he had just picked up and was supposed to wash. Just as he finished barely drying up the last dish, he darted out of the kitchen and into the main cafe's front desk. Tadashi was hunched over the front desk and breathing heavy, attempting to catch his breath after the mad dash he made from the kitchen all the way to the front.

"I'm so sorry about that, I really am," gasped Tadashi as his head was on the desk. He slowly lifted his head off of the desk to look up at the person at the front and said, "Now, table for how ma-"

His voice stopped, as he recognized the person that was in front of him.

_Wait a minute, hold on..._

Tadashi scanned the person's body with the accuracy of a surgeon, making sure if it was really who he thought the person was.

_Black hair with purple streaks, black biker jacket, leggings, and wait… I could recognize those thighs from anywhere! _

"Um, Tadashi?" said GoGo, who had a very puzzled look on her face as Tadashi was looking at her.

Scrambling to get himself looking presentable, Tadashi said, "I, uh, wasn't looking at you, no, not at all."

Raising an eyebrow, GoGo curtly responded, "Who said you were?" She then gave a tiny smirk, which quickly faded away and was replaced with the same, somewhat angered expression that she always seemed to have on.

Standing straight and clearing his throat, Tadashi then said in a moderately boisterous voice, "Are you eating alone today?"

Chuckling to herself, GoGo replied quietly, "Yeah, just me today."

Tadashi then led GoGo to an empty table, all the while making his way through all of the people that were in the cafe at the time, and sat her down.

As GoGo took her seat, Tadashi curiously asked her, "So, what's a person like you eating at a place called the 'Lucky Cat Cafe' for breakfast?"

"I heard about this place from Honey Lemon and decided to check it out. Got a problem?" said GoGo as she furrowed both eyebrows and stared at Tadashi with heat that could rival any oven.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Tadashi quickly responded. "So, what'll you have for breakfast today, Ms. Tomago?"

Smirking, GoGo replied, "I want you to cook me something. Make it a surprise, too.."

Tadashi looked shocked, as no one really asks for something like that before, and answered, "Wait, what am I supposed to make? And why do I have to cook it?"

"Didn't I say it already? I told you to make me something that would surprise me. And I want you to cook it since you took too long to seat me because of your low stamina when it comes to running short distances." GoGo said bluntly.

Sighing, Tadashi said, "Well, HOW am I supposed to make it?"

Snickering, GoGo replied, "You're an inventor and a student, one of the top, in fact, at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, which is one of the most prestigious universities in the country, but you can't make me a simple meal?"

Growling in frustration, Tadashi said with his teeth gritting, "I'll make you a meal that you'll never forget."

"I'll be waiting," said GoGo who smirked at him in a mocking manner. Tadashi then took off from GoGo's table to the kitchen, and began brainstorming ideas in his head.

_So, what does GoGo like? What kind of food would Reiko "GoGo" Tomago enjoy? Wait… Tomago? I think I might have just the thing._

In the span of about fifteen minutes, Tadashi plated out his dish, which was one of the best he's ever made, put it under a silver dome to cover it, and brought it over to a very surprised looking GoGo.

"Not to be rude, but what's up with the fancy serving plate?" asked GoGo.

Tadashi gave GoGo the same smirk of mocking that she gave to him earlier, Tadashi replied rather triumphantly, "I just thought the food was worthy of it, you know, since I AM one of the top students over at SFIT."

Cringing, GoGo said, "Yeah, I know. Shouldn't have said that, now your ego's gone up…"

Slowly, Tadashi lifted up the silver dome that covered the plate, and unveiled his latest food creation to GoGo.

"Uh… Tadashi?" GoGo asked. "You DID surprise me with your choice of food, but…" GoGo trailed off. "...but why an omelette?"

Smirking once again, Tadashi responded, "Well, I had a funny thought in my mind. 'Tamago' in Japanese means 'egg', and your last name is 'Tomago'. I thought it would be funny since your last name sounds so much like 'Tamago'."

GoGo sighed in disbelief and said, "Wow, Tadashi. I didn't know you could be that corny."

Groaning, Tadashi crudely replied, "Just eat the food; I put a lot of work into making it."

Following Tadashi's request, GoGo took her fork and knife in both hands, and proceeded to cut a portion of the omelette into a piece where she could easily put it in her mouth. The first thing that she noticed about the omelette was that it was very soft, and she could cut into it without having to apply too much pressure onto the omelette. Carefully, she placed the piece of omelette onto her fork, and lifted it into her mouth. GoGo chewed slowly, savoring all the flavors that were inside of the single bite of the omelette, and her eyes lit up as she swallowed the food. Instantly, Tadashi could tell that she enjoyed his creation, as she continued to cut up the omelette and shoved more bites of it down her throat.

When she was finished putting in the gooey, fluffy concoction into her stomach, she had a very wide grin on her face, and said to Tadashi, "I'm impressed, Tadashi. I never thought you could be a good cook."

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Tadashi said, "Aw, it's nothing. I learned a few tricks from Aunt Cass, but I'm not that great of a cook."

"The omelette you made says otherwise." GoGo replied as she took a leftover piece of the omelette and stuck it inside Tadashi's mouth. He chewed very softly, swallowed, and said, "Wow, you were right. This stuff is pretty good."

He beamed a smile at GoGo, and as soon as he did that, she began to giggle softly, all the while saying, "You look so funny when someone surprises you!" Tadashi then began to chuckle quietly as the two shared a very special moment with each other. As soon as both of them finished their short bouts of laughing, GoGo said to Tadashi, "Well, I gotta be heading off. See you."

Being the gentleman that he was, Tadashi courteously led GoGo to the front door of the cafe, which led to San Fransokyo.

While the pair was at the door, Tadashi said to GoGo, "Hey, stop by again some time. I'll get you a discount the next time you come here."

"Actually…" murmured GoGo. "I was thinking that, y'know, I should repay you. You treated me today, and I thought I should treat you too. So, how about we, uh, hang out the day after tomorrow?" GoGo said with a slight smile on her face.

"Would that be called a 'date'?" boldly asked Tadashi, giving her a smile so big, it looked like the crescent moon.

Blushing, GoGoo said flustered, "I'll be the one to decide that once we're finished hanging out. So, are we going to hang out the day after tomorrow, or not?"

Tadashi nodded, and replied to her, "Yeah, of course."

"I'll see you then," said GoGo as she bolted from the door to her motorcycle, and in just ten seconds flat, she was on the roads of San Fransokyo to who-knows-where. Tadashi continued to work at the cafe until it was closing time, and as soon as Aunt Cass and him finished up clearing everything, he went up to his room, where Hiro was soundly resting. Tadashi then changed into his pajamas and jumped into his bed after a long day of hard work.

_Man, today was pretty rough. I'll admit, having to make some food for GoGo was pretty fun though. I was trying to show her up at first by trying to cook up something really cool, but all that bad intent went away as soon as I saw her eating that omelette. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and that smile! That smile's something that you see when someone has genuine feelings, and that smile really made me feel happy. I don't know why, but it felt real nice to see her smile. I didn't know that GoGo was the type of person to get excited over some food, but then again she's an adrenaline junkie, so what do I know? Hopefully the day after tomorrow goes well…_

Tadashi's final thoughts were just a distant memory as he faded away into sleep, resting for his upcoming plans with GoGo.


	3. iii gathering the ingredients

**chapter iii: gathering the ingredients**

**Author's Note: To that one person who asked about why I mentioned GoGo's thighs a lot: it's because they're REAL nice. I like them a lot. Sorry about the late update, New Years kind of got in the way. As a bonus, here's an EXTRA long chapter. Enjoy. R&R folks!**

"Easy Tadashi, calm down a little, okay?" said Tadashi as he was checking himself out in the mirror of his room. Today was the day that GoGo and him were supposed to hang out, and he was trying to make sure that his outfit was in order.

"Hm… I'm not sure if I'm feeling the shoes on this one," said Tadashi as he continually kept scanning his entire person from the view of the mirror. Tadashi decided to wear a mint green colored pair of Converse that he thought looked pretty good at first, but now he's second guessing himself.

"Unbelieveable. I should have planned what outfit I wanted to wear the night before, not the morning of!" said Tadashi out loud.

Overhearing his loud brother, Hiro popped in from the door and said, "You look fine, what are you so worried about?"

Letting out a breath of air, Tadashi looked at Hiro and said, "I'm hanging out with a friend today, genius."

Puzzled, Hiro slowly hesitated, and then said to Tadashi, "Well, if you're just hanging out with a friend, why are you worrying about your outfit?"

Tadashi's face was starting to turn a light shade of red as he stuttered, "Well, that's just - that's just because I want to look good, alright?"

A smile was slowly forming on Hiro's face as he walked up towards Tadashi, put his arm around his neck and said to him, "Is it a girl you're hanging out with?"

Giving himself a once over just to make sure everything was okay with his outfit, Tadashi briskly walked out of the room, all the while telling Hiro, "I'll tell you once I get back, okay?"

Tadashi hurriedly went from his room straight to the garage where his scooter resided in, revved up its engine and made his way to the place that GoGo specified over the phone.

"I was supposed to meet her up in Union Square, right?" Tadashi thought to himself as was maneuvering around other road vehicles with ease, all the while trying to remember what GoGo told him on the phone the other night.

_/_

_Okay, so I think she told me to meet her over at Union Square at 12:30. It's only 12:20 , and I'm almost there. I'm sure I'll make it on time._

GoGo was always punctual when it came to meetings with people. This one was no different. Tadashi Hamada was always a person that interested her, in multiple manners. He always seemed to be hardworking, and when he was focused on something, he was always driven to get what he was working on done. She liked that in him a lot. Even when things seemed to be really bad, and everyone in their friend group was feeling down, Tadashi was always the one to cheer them up by having some good banter and humour with them, making their spirits lifted and the atmosphere a lot less dense than it was before. She liked that in him a lot too. Oh, and he's a pretty good cook too. Add that to the things that she likes a lot about him.

"Where could he be?" murmured GoGo as she was standing, propped up against a wall blowing some bubble gum while looking out for Tadashi. It was already 12:30, and there was no sight of Tadashi to be seen.

"I'll know he's here when I see that dinky old scooter of his," she said while chuckling to herself. That scooter that he rode was obsolete compared to the bike that GoGo owned, and she always thought about what she could do to soup up Tadashi's scooter to make it faster, and easier to handle.

"Hope he's coming; he's two minutes late…" trailed off GoGo as she stayed in her position of being propped up against the wall. In the nick of time, however, GoGo caught Tadashi riding up to the sidewalk parking his scooter and hurriedly making his way into Union Square.

"Looks like he's trying to find me," thought GoGo as she saw Tadashi pass by her and do a double take. Tadashi slowly ambled his way towards GoGo and said, "Hey GoGo. When did you get here?"

"Just twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Unbelievable," he said while holding his head in his hands. "Look, I'm real sorry about being late, I take full responsibility for this," Tadashi said as he held his hat in his hands and looked GoGo right in the eyes.

_Wow, I didn't know that Tadashi was this cute. Sometimes I take a look at him, but I haven't been this close to him a in a little while. I see him take glances at me, but… it still probably means nothing. _

Flustered, GoGo's face was turning a light shade of pink as she said, "Uh, no, don't worry. You didn't know that I like to come to things earlier than intended, so it's my fault."

Putting back on his baseball cap, Tadashi sheepishly grinned and told her, "How could I forget? GoGo Leiko Tanaka, the adrenaline junkie. Of course you have to get here fast, and early too."

The comment and face that Tadashi gave her made GoGo turn a darker shade of red and stutter out, "Uh…"

Looking worried, Tadashi held GoGo's face and said, "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good." He gently pulled GoGo's hair up as he put his hand on her forehead to make sure that she was feeling okay.

"Huh. You don't seem to have a fever, but your face is kind of red…"

Getting frustrated, GoGo pulled away from Tadashi, clutched her hands onto her chest and said, "S-s-stop!"

Tadashi looked a little hurt as he murmured, "Sorry, I was trying to make sure you were fine…"

_Oh no. I didn't mean to do that to him, why'd I pull away?! Now he thinks I hate him, great._

"N-no! Tadashi, I didn't mean it; I'm fine!" said GoGo as she put her hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. Now Tadashi's face was starting to look a little red.

Turning his head away from GoGo, Tadashi replied, "Y-yeah, uh, thanks."

Both of them settled down, all the while awkwardly looking down at the ground, with a very long period of silence as the two were trying to figure out what to say to each other.

_Man, what do I say? I made her get all flustered, and now it's awkward. Unbelievable._

_Augh, what am I supposed to say now? He's blushing like crazy, and my brain's scrambled right now. I've got to woman up, sheesh!_

After about a minute or two, Tadashi stammered out, "I, uhm. I like your outfit."

"Really?" GoGo said as she perked up and looked at her attire. Her outfit was simple, yet appropriate for the situation at hand. She wore a simple white dress that ended at her knees with a black jacket over it, and some basic black flats for shoes. GoGo didn't know why Tadashi liked her outfit, considering how basic it was compared to his.

"Your outfit is a lot nicer than mine," GoGo said as she smiled and glanced over Tadashi's outfit.

Tadashi's outfit consisted of a turquoise blazer over a turquoise raglan shirt, with brown cuffed pants and mint green Converse. As always, he had his signature baseball cap of the local baseball team, the San Fransokyo Ninjas.

Gazing at his hat, GoGo blurted out, "You always wear that cap, don't you?"

Chuckling, Tadashi replied, "Yeah. It was something my dad gave to me before he passed."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Unbelievable. How could you not account for my feelings, GoGo?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. I'm over my parents death. What's the use of staying in the past when the future's got better things in store?"

Looking awfully surprised, GoGo said, "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"I just say what's on my mind," Tadashi replied while grinning. "Now how about we stop wasting our time talking, and start spending some time 'hanging out'?"

GoGo almost forgot the reason why she called Tadashi out here. She replied immediately, "Yeah, let's go! How about we walk around Union Square for a bit? I haven't been here in such a long time, haha."

And so, the pair went off into Union Square, walking around, meandering about, and checking out the various stores that Union Square had to offer.

As GoGo and Tadashi were strolling around the area, Tadashi said out of random, "This place sure has a lot of things to check out, huh?"

Feeling the same way, GoGo said, "Yeah, I don't even know where to go first."

"Did you eat lunch yet? I want to know if you wanted to eat somewhere."

Turning her head towards Tadashi, she said, "Not really. I'm not too hungry right now, I already ate before I got here. How about we have dinner together?"

Tadashi's ears were starting to turn a little pink as he stammered, "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Tadashi and GoGo continued to walk around Union Square until they ran into an arcade called 'Game Center' and was only twenty five cents per play at an arcade machine.

"You wanna go in here?" said Tadashi while he beamed an extremely big smile at GoGo.

Stifling a laugh, GoGo said to Tadashi, " Yeah, let's go. Just… stop giving me that smile, it's too funny!"

"Can't resist my charm, Ms. Tanaka?"

"It's not that, you just look so goofy!"

"I see; let's just go inside, shall we?"

The two went inside the arcade, and to their surprise, it was lit up very well, and it wasn't like those arcades you would see in the movie. The arcade machines were lined up neatly, and were divided into sections for specific games: fighting games were in one row, shooters were in another, platformers in its own place, etc. Both of them were walking around and trying to find a game that they could play together, They were still in awe at the amount of games that the arcade had and how spacious the arcade was as well.

While browsing through the games that were available in the midst of flashing lights and obnoxiously loud sound effects that consisted of screaming and gunfire, GoGo said, "How about we play Street Fighter?"

Tadashi's ears perked up as soon as she said that, and replied quickly with "Which one? I'm pretty bomb at Street Fighter if I say so myself."

Looking skeptical, GoGo turned to Tadashi and said, "I'll beat your ASS in that game, Hamada."

A small grin was starting to form on Tadashi's face as he got up close to GoGo's face, and said to her, "Let's make a bet. Loser has to pay for dinner."

Hungry, GoGo smiled ear to ear while saying, "You're on. But I'm warning you, you're going to wish you didn't make that bet."

"Sure I won't," Tadashi replied while laughing softly.

The arcade machine was set up as a versus cabinet, meaning that there were two arcade machines set up on opposite sides of each other, with one machine in the front and one machine in the back. This is so that the players that are against each other won't be able to see what their opponent is doing with their controls. GoGo and Tadashi loaded up a quarter into their respective machines, pressed start, and they were at the character select screen for Ultra Street Fighter 4.

"I'm gonna beat her with Ryu, he's my main character!" thought Tadashi as he silently pumped his fist while picking his character.

"Juri's the character I know how to play well, so I'll pick her," GoGo thought as she hovered over Juri and selected her as her character. The screen went to the stage select, and soon after, the game was loading up, with both people waiting for the game to begin.

Suffice to say, GoGo's knowledge of the game was much higher than Tadashi's. She easily got over his projectiles, and she won both rounds with only half health lost, and most of that health was lost due to Tadashi sweeping her with a crouching roundhouse kick. GoGo walked over towards Tadashi's side with a small smile, and she could see Tadashi's head on the arcade panel, looking defeated.

"Looks like dinner's on you, big boy." said GoGo while she quietly chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't mind though." Tadashi replied.

By the time that the two exited the arcade, it was already dark, though it was only six PM at the time.

"Wow, look at the time. PERFECT opportunity to have dinner, eh?" GoGo said as she nudged Tadashi's ribs playfully.

"Yup, seems like the perfect time to have dinner. Question is, WHERE do we have dinner?" asked Tadashi urgently.

"How about we just walk around until we find something nice?" asked GoGo earnestly.

"Sounds good to me," replied Tadashi.

Both GoGo and Tadashi began walking around Union Square trying to find a place for both of them to eat, and at the same time, they were gazing in awe at the lights that emitted from Union Square.

While looking at the sky, Tadashi said, "Wow, this looks like something out of a Korean romance flick, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it really does," said GoGo dreamily.

_Man, she looks pretty in these lights. It's unbelievable how much this looks like a romance movie right now._

The two were meandering around Union Square until they ran into a restaurant that caught their eye. It had a big logo of a circle that was half white and half black on the front, and the minimalist black and white color scheme that the restaurant featured on the outside intrigued the pair, and was one of the main reasons why they came to the establishment. As soon as they set in, they noticed that the atmosphere of the restaurant was very ambient, and not a lot of noise was being made inside. The things that you could hear inside the spacious and airy restaurant were the sounds of glasses clinking, cutlery being used, and a jazz pianist who was playing very subdued melodies on their piano.

A waiter went up to GoGo and Tadashi, who were still in awe at the fact that such a restaurant like this existed, and stated, "Hello. Welcome to Crescent. How many people will be eating today?"

Just before GoGo was about to tell the waiter, Tadashi was quicker and said, "Table for two, please."

The waiter smiled and told Tadashi, "Right this way, sir."

Throughout the restaurant, the only colors that were used were black and white, but it was used very sparingly. The actual table was colored white, while the chairs were colored black, and every other table had a black table and white chairs. GoGo and Tadashi just so happened to be seated at the black table with the white chairs, and the waiter told them, "What are we going to start with today?"

"I think we'll just have water all around," said GoGo politely.

"Right. I will be back with the drinks very shortly." said the waiter as he daintily made his way to the kitchen.

As soon as the waiter left the table, GoGo and Tadashi were fidgeting around, as they did not know what to say to each other, once again.

Out of nowhere, Tadashi blurted out, "So, how's school doing for you?"

Puzzled by his question, GoGo replied, "Why are you asking about school? We're out for vacation right now, so we shouldn't really be too focused on it"

"Yeah, you make a point," Tadashi responded. "I just wanted to have something to talk about."

"I mean, if you wanted to talk about something, we could talk about something that's personal to us." said GoGo as she moved around in her chair a little bit more.

Right when GoGo finished that sentence, the waiter came by with the water, and asked them, "What would you like to eat tonight?"

Quickly, the two glanced over the menus that they forgot they were given, and ordered quickly.

"I'll have the pan roasted chicken," Tadashi answered.

"I think I'll get the baked salmon," said GoGo.

"Alright. Your food will be out in a little bit." said the waiter as he made his way to the kitchen once more.

"So," Tadashi trailed off. "You want to talk about something personal?"

"Yeah. Uh… how 'bout you ask something?" swiftly replied GoGo.

Tadashi pondered for a little bit, while tapping his finger on his chin. After a few seconds, Tadashi turned to GoGo and asked her, "How have your past relationships been?"

"You're really getting personal, aren't you?" said GoGo as she began to nervously rub her head.

Grinning, Tadashi propped his head up with one arm on the table and said to GoGo, "I'm real interested how Reiko Tanaka's past romances have been; you seem like you'd have a lot of stories to tell."

"Haha, not really," chuckled GoGo. "Every relationship I had with a guy was so run-of-the-mill."

Tadashi's ears perked up when he heard this, and he immediately asked, "Tell me, how did it all go?"

"Well, nothing really special happened," GoGo doted. "I had like two boyfriends throughout high school, but they were real boring. We didn't do much in terms of having dates, and the guys ended up being boring after two weeks."

Grinning some more, Tadashi asked her again, "How did these guys make you feel?"

Introspectively, GoGo looked into the distance as she recalled a few memories, and she said, "Well, to be honest, I never felt anything when I was with those guys. If anything it was just a schoolgirl crush that I had on them and it was really vapid. I didn't get a sense of enjoyment when I was with them, and I didn't feel as though they were making me happy. They didn't make me sad either. They were just kind of neutral and we didn't do much. If I'm to be honest with you, being with you is the most fun I've had with a guy ever."

When she finished her little droning session, GoGo noticed that she was staring directly into Tadashi's eyes, which promptly made her turn away. Under her bangs of hair, her face was turning a deep red.

"Interesting. You okay?" Tadashi asked earnestly.

Turning her head back to Tadashi, she replied, "Yeah, I'm just fine. Now Mr. Hamada, what about YOUR relationships with girls back then?"

She gave him a real big smile when she said that, and Tadashi couldn't help but laugh a little bit. As he stopped his tiny fit of laughter, he began to speak, "Back in highschool, I never could have a real relationship. I didn't have an interest in most the girls because I was focused on my academics more than I was in romance."

Interested, GoGo asked, "Did your family get in the way of having a girlfriend?"

Tadashi continued, "That too. I had to take care of Hiro during that time. Even though he was a genius, I still had to keep him out of trouble back then. Well, I STILL have to keep him out of trouble but - you get what I mean."

GoGo began giggling, but that giggling was soon cut short when the food came by. Both of them dug in a soon as they could, and kept quiet for a little bit so they could enjoy the flavors of the food that was bestowed upon them.

Soon after the duo were munching on their meal, GoGo piqued up, "Hiro sounds like he could be a handful, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Tadashi replied. "But I still love the kid. He's my blood relative after all. Besides, when he gets older, I swear all the girls will be over him."

"Didn't you say he was in high school already?" GoGo asked while stuffing a forkful of salmon into her mouth.

"He's like 14. Not that many girls in high school will pay attention to a senior who's only 14. Would you?" Tadashi snapped.

It didn't take GoGo long for her to say, "Now that you mention it, it does sound kind of weird."

"That's why I said that when he grows up, he'll be a chick magnet! He's got that boyish charm to him right now, but I think he'll be a little like his big brother in time." said Tadashi as he stared out into the white walls of the restaurant.

Smiling, GoGo said, "I think any girl would be lucky for Hiro to look anything like his big brother at all."

Tadashi stopped moving for about a second, and replied, "I'm not that special; I'm just your average Asian guy who happened to be really smart and got into a good college."

He then took another bite out of his chicken, and added, "But you're not your typical Asian girl, either."

GoGo raised an eye, pointed a fork at Tadashi and said, "Hey, I get good grades too, y'know."

Swallowing his food, Tadashi replied, "I'm not saying that being different is bad. Sometimes breaking the stereotypes is a good thing," and he smiled while doing so.

"I hate being seen as the submissive Asian girl, it's such a stupid stereotype," said GoGo as she stabbed her fork into the salmon.

Tadashi chuckled, and told her, "You're not submissive, trust me on that. You've got nothing to worry about, and you don't fit the stereotype either. Well, except for the good grades, but hey! That's a good thing too."

GoGo gulped down the last bite of her salmon, and said to Tadashi, "You're such a dork."

"Actually, I take it back," GoGo replied. "Thanks for saying that. It's nice to know you care."

Nodding his head, Tadashi said, "No problem. I'd do anything to help a friend."

The two finished up their meal, paid their check, and went over to where Tadashi's scooter was parked.

"Let me give you a ride home," Tadashi grunted. "Doesn't look like you have your bike here, so…"

Trying to hide her grin, GoGo said, "Yeah, let me get a ride to my house on your bike. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem." replied Tadashi.

Tadashi was the first on the scooter, then GoGo. She sat behind Tadashi and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Hey, we haven't even turned on the bike yet; why so grabby?" asked Tadashi.

"Nothing," GoGo quipped.

The entire ride to GoGo's house from Union Square was very quiet, minus the sounds and noises that the traffic made on their way to her house. Not that GoGo minded, however, she liked the intimacy that was between her and Tadashi on a scooter.

_Geez, never thought I would be this close to Tadashi. Sucks that it's on a scooter though… I wish it could go faster!_

_You know, I could get used to this. This is kind of fun, actually! A shame that GoGo isn't seeing what I'm seeing out here on the road. It really is something to behold._

GoGo and Tadashi reached her humble abode, and the two got off the scooter, with Tadashi leading her to the front door.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me to my apartment." GoGo said.

Tadashi stifled a laugh and said, "You don't always have to thank me for everything; I'm fine without it. As long as we're friends, I'm fine with that."

The pair were quiet for a spell, enjoying each other's company and reflecting on what had happened throughout the day. Then, GoGo broke that quiet spell.

"Tadashi. Close your eyes." GoGo commanded. When GoGo gave him that order, he immediately followed what he was told to do.

_Obedient. Interesting._

GoGo very quickly wrapped her arms around Tadashi, giving him a quick hug and just a fast released him and ran inside her apartment.

"What was that all about?" Tadashi wondered as he scratched his head and ambled towards his old scooter. He sped all the way back home, greeted Aunt Cass and told her 'good night' and headed towards his room, where he plopped himself onto his bed.

_No way, no way, no way. GoGo hugged me. HUGGED ME. Sure, it was only for a brief second, but it's got to mean something, right? And she went inside her apartment right after she did that, so… is she shy? Doesn't seem like her to do that, though… You know, GoGo's a different girl than I thought she was. Real interesting. She doesn't speak too much when we're in a group, but alone, she's just a nice person to be around. _

Tadashi changed into his pajamas, put the covers over him, and fell asleep with the stupidest grin on his face. Well, at least he's happy and that's all that matters.

/

GoGo was in just a plain tank top and shorts, laying down in her bed, thinking about what had happened with Tadashi. She put her head into her pillow face-first, and let out a giant sigh.

_Wow. Just wow. Tadashi Hamada is really something, isn't he? I just thought he was another guy friend who happened to work in the 'nerd lab' with me and the others. But tonight, I learned something. You almost forget that people are human and have feelings of their own, you know? He's charming; he's got a brother he cares for, he's got a dream and a passion for what he does as well. Sure, he might be a little awkward here and there, but no one's perfect, and that adds to his charm. He's boyfriend material, I'm surprised no girl has swooned for him yet. He's kind of giving me some intimate vibes too..._

GoGo turned around in her bed and murmured, "But then again…"

"_No problem. I'd do anything to help a friend."_

"_I'd do anything to help a friend."_

"_to help a friend."_

"_a friend."_

"_friend."_

_Am I just overthinking? He just made that comment out of kindness, I'm sure. But wait… he did say that he didn't have time for relationships back then because he didn't have the time, or interest… But why would he hang out with me? He gave me those compliments too. Besides, that was back then, so I don't have anything to worry about. No, wait, but what if he's still the same way now? Forget it. Oh, Tadashi Hamada. You must be some kind of special being to make me act and think like this; this isn't normal for me to do. You're so stupid, you know that Tadashi? You're making me think about you right when I'm about to sleep…_


End file.
